Timeline (2k)
In order to make it easier for you to create characters' pasts and to understand the IC situation and standings of the MUSH's various factions, we've drawn up a set of history files. PLEASE NOTE! This is NOT, repeat, NOT, necessarily IC information for your character! For instance, very few TFs will have any clue about Earth history or politics or events. Even fewer humans will have any clue about ancient Cybertronian history. Nobody but the Quints knows anything about Quint history. Ancient History Roughly 14 Million BCE * The Cybertronians are created by Primus, a rogue Quintesson scientist. * Vector Sigma built. * Alpha Trion, Straxus, and Excelsius built. 13 Million BCE * Quintessons arrive on Cybertron, enslaving the Cybertronians. 12 Million BCE * Cybertronians overthrow their Quintesson masters in the War of Liberation. * Short period of time known as the Golden Age of Cybertron. * Subspace and transformation technology discovered and applied. * In time, the Autobot-Decepticon wars that rage to this day begin. 10 Million BCE * Steelhaven and Hellbender crews depart. * Straxus finds Vector Sigma. Creates a new generation of Decepticons, including Megatron. Straxus is never seen again. * A short period of peace. * Megatron leads Decepticons to war again. * Orion Pax is rebuilt into Optimus Prime. 4 Million BCE * Optimus Prime leaves on his ill-fated mission. He and his crew, along with the Decepticon ambushers, crash-land on Earth. MUSH IC Timeline * 2005 - Return of the Decepticons and... Unicron? * 2006 - Terrors & Technos, Arrival of the Militants * 2007 - Galvatron sacrifices himself * 2008 - First appearance of Heralds of Unicron * 2009 - Earth accepts a Decepticon offer of Peace * 2010 - Decepticon Rebellion and The Leeches of Charr * 2011 - Battle over Africa * 2012 - Predacons take Manhattan * 2013 - The Heralds of Unicron return, Rodimus Prime's 'Legacy' * 2014 - * 2015 - Omega Supreme's deal with the devil * 2016 - Decepticons storm Autobot City * 2017 - Quintessa destroyed, more Alternate Universe arrivals * 2018 - A Traitor in the Autobot ranks, Fall of Iacon * 2019 - Death of Trypticon, Quintessons invade Cybertron * 2020 - Decepticons build New Crystal City on Earth * 2021 - An Autobot Spacebridge, Rodimus & Galvatron are "haunted" * 2022 - Metroplex and Trypticon enslaved * 2023 - Arrival of the Neo-Sharkticons * 2024 - The Odio virus, Decepticons driven off of Earth * 2025 - Autobots make a major move on Polyhex, Deceptions destroy Killarn * 2026 - Quintessons unleash Neocron, Rodimus is assumed dead and Grimlock takes command * 2027 - Rodimus returns, Decepticons bring the dead back to life as zombies * 2028 - WWII altmodes, the construction of the Argosy, and a gritty alternate-future TP. * 2029 - Transformers become human, and Galvatron becomes Megatron, until another Galvatron appears to confront him! Also, a Pretenders TP, and Cybertron is moved to a new star system. * 2030 - The ill-fated crews under the command of Scorponok and Fortress Maximus crash-land on Nebulos, and a new breed of Transformers is born: The Headmasters! (and Targetmasters!) * 2031 - Legacy of the Lenses; Mysterious lens-like objects have appeared in various locations, spawning mystery after mystery about their origin and purpose. * 2032 * 2033 - Martian Memorandum and The Invasion of Kwarch * 2034 - The Coalition of the Brave declares war on the Autobots and Decepticons. The fate of Franklin Cross. Cybertron completely reformats. Operation: House of Cards * 2035 - Thunderwing returns to Nebulos.